


One Year Later

by Cherry (crazylove)



Series: So Long [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #JohnJaeWeek2021, #JohnJaeWeek2021 Day 7, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Cherry
Summary: Johnny proposes to Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: So Long [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156499
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: JohnJae Fan Week 2021





	One Year Later

Jaehyun told Johnny for months that he didn’t want to do anything special for his birthday.

No surprises. No fancy dates. No presents. Nothing major even though it was Valentine’s Day.

“Promise me, Johnny,” Jaehyun said, during their many phone conversations about the topic.

“I promise,” Johnny said. “Nothing.”

“Nothing.”

There wasn’t anything better in the world than waking up, slowly, next to Johnny. It was rare nowadays so Jaehyun savored it now as he was the weekend at Johnny’s place for his birthday. Jaehyun’s body was curled around Johnny’s. He loved the press of Johnny’s bare back against his chest. The way his arms were stretched, wrapped all the way around him, hands against Johnny’s chest. He loved the feeling of Johnny’s ass nestled against crotch. He knew Johnny could feel that he was hard. He rubbed himself against Johnny, lazily.

This was the best way to wake up.

Jaehyun felt Johnny stir. He smiled as Johnny rolled over and pressed his face against Jaehyun’s. They were way past the point of caring about morning breath. Jaehyun kissed Johnny hungrily, even though his eyes were still closed, and he was half-asleep. Johnny slid a hand between Jaehyun’s legs.

They had lazy sex that lasted for a while, because they were feeling sleepy and sweet and not in a hurry to come. Sometimes that was the best kind. Afterward, they laid together, sticky and content. Jaehyun was about to go to sleep again when he felt Johnny pull away. He whined from the loss of warmth from Johnny’s body. When Johnny laid back down again, Jaehyun settled himself over Johnny’s chest, draped across him so he could breathe in Johnny’s slightly sweaty scent. He closed his eyes.

Jaehyun flinched when he felt Johnny hold something near his face.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun said, with his eyes still closed. “I told you not to get me anything.”

“I couldn’t help myself,” Johnny said. “Look.”

Jaehyun opened his eyes.

It was a ring box.

Jaehyun sat up, fast.

Johnny sat up, too, holding up his hand. “I know you said nothing but hear me out.”

Jaehyun stared at him. He didn’t expect that he would feel this excited.

Johnny smiled that devastating, gorgeous smile that made Jaehyun’s heart ache.

He already knew his answer.

“Jaehyun…” Johnny said, taking a deep breath as they sat facing each other. “One year and three months ago… you changed my life. I walked in that café and I saw you and it was over. As soon as we started talking, I knew you were the person for me. It’s crazy and incredible. Our connection has been amazing from the start. There’s no one like you, Jaehyun. No one.”

Johnny leaned in and kissed him softly.

Jaehyun almost couldn’t breathe.

“This past year has been the most incredible, most loving, most challenging and most wonderful year of my life,” Johnny said. “All because of you. Jaehyun, you are the love of my life. You are not just my boyfriend; you are my best friend. Jaehyun, you are my world. You are my soulmate. We are meant to be part of each other’s lives forever. I want forever to start now.”

Johnny opened the ring box. Jaehyun wondered if he was supposed to be feel like crying? He actually felt like laughing.

He felt so happy.

“You said you wanted a proposal in bed,” Johnny reminded him. Jaehyun looked down at their naked bodies and messy sheets.

“I did,” Jaehyun said, softly.

“Jung Jaehyun,” Johnny said, softly. “Oh shit, I can’t do this.” He snapped the ring box shut.

The smile slipped off of Jaehyun’s face.

“Wh—” he stuttered but Johnny was slipping off the bed. He grabbed Jaehyun’s hands and pulled him forward.

“Sit on the edge of the bed,” Johnny said. Jaehyun scooted to the edge of the bed and looked up at Johnny.

“I have to do this the right way,” Johnny said. “You only do it once.”

“Johnny, we’re naked.”

Jaehyun laughed a little as he watched Johnny get down on one knee in front of him. He rolled his eyes, but Jaehyun was so in love with Johnny’s need to be a gentleman, the way he always treated Jaehyun with the utmost care and romance. Johnny took a deep breath, settling himself. Then he opened the ring box again. This time, Jaehyun got a good look at it. It was a simple platinum band with three small diamonds in the center.

“Jung Jaehyun,” Johnny started again. “I love you more than anything. I love you more than my life. Jaehyun, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun said. He held out his hand and let Johnny slip the ring on. Then he took the ring box and tossed it aside. He tugged Johnny on top of him and they fell back on the bed. Jaehyun grabbed Johnny’s face and gave him a deep kiss until they had to pull away so they could breathe.

“Don’t love me more than your life,” Jaehyun said, speaking against Johnny’s lips.

“I can’t help it,” Johnny said.

“I love you, too,” Jaehyun said. “I love that you proposed to me while I still have your come in my ass and we haven’t brushed our teeth.”

Johnny burst out laughing and pressed his face against Jaehyun’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t wait all day! I had to. You know me. If I didn’t do it, I would have gone crazy waiting. It was hard enough waiting until you got here. It’s so hard to wait for you, baby.”

“It’s hard to wait for you too,” Jaehyun said. “But we made it.”

Johnny grinned at him. “Yeah, we did. In just a couple of months, you’ll be graduated and living here, and we’ll be married.”

Jaehyun laughed and rolled his eyes, playfully. “We’re not getting married that fast.”

“It’s another thing I can’t wait for. Who should we tell?”

Jaehyun shook his head and kissed Johnny again. “No one,” he said. “Not today. I said I wanted to do nothing today. Today is just about us. Tomorrow, we’ll tell everyone.”

“Good idea.” Johnny rubbed his nose against Jaehyun’s as Jaehyun smiled. “Today, my birthday boy is all mine. You are here in my arms, right where you belong. We’re never going to leave this bed.”

“Never,” Jaehyun echoed. He couldn’t stop smiling. This was exactly what he wanted for his birthday.

All he wanted was Johnny. Forever.

“Did you like your proposal, baby?” Johnny asked. Jaehyun stared in those honest, loving, golden-brown eyes that had captivated him from the start. Once he looked into Johnny’s eyes, there was no going back.

He was so grateful. He was so in love.

“I loved it,” Jaehyun said. He smiled at Johnny until his boyfriend smothered his lips in another kiss.

No. His fiancé.

“Happy birthday, my love,” Johnny murmured.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Jaehyun said.

**Author's Note:**

> This wraps up my contribution to #JohnJaeWeek2021!
> 
> Thank you so much if you read anything. This was very challenging because I basically wrote all 7 stories in two weeks and it was HARD. But fun or I wouldn’t have done it. I really appreciate you all who took the time to read and leave your thoughts. A big thanks to those who commented and followed along with every story. I can’t say thank you enough! You made me so happy.
> 
> Special thanks to Chanel for putting on #JohnJaeWeek2021 and leading JohnJae nation. I hope you do more fun events in the future! You are the best!
> 
> Thanks to all the other writers and contributors. Everybody put their heart into their work and it’s what JohnJae deserves!
> 
> Finally, thanks to Johnny and Jaehyun for being amazing muses, performers, human beings and soulmates. Happy Birthday to you both. WE LOVE YOU!
> 
> I hope to return to this universe in the future. Thanks, everyone! Happy Valentine’s Day!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cherrysodapop14)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/cherrysodakpop14)


End file.
